<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Forever by Rosethouartsickxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218179">For Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx'>Rosethouartsickxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Denial of Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gay Percy Weasley, Gen, Graduation, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley Needs a Hug, Plans For The Future, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood macht sich Sorgen um das Leben nach Hogwarts - und fliegt dabei ein paar Loopings. Percy hat Pläne für seine Zukunft - aber nicht den Mut, die friedliche und scheinbar perfekte Gegenwart durch ein Geständnis zu ruinieren. Sommerlich-wehmütiger One-Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Die Lyrics gehören zu dem Song "For Forever" aus dem Musical "Dear Evan Hansen".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>And we talk and take in the view</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Mir wird das alles so fehlen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Oliver breitet die Arme aus, als könnte er die ganze Welt umarmen – obwohl die ganze Welt überhaupt nicht da ist, sondern das Quidditchstadion gar nicht leerer sein könnte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und du, <em><span class="user_italic">du</span> </em>wirst mir auch fehlen, Perce.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Percy zuckt zusammen, denn solche Sachen sagt Oliver sonst nie. Nicht nüchtern – und schon gar nicht zu ihm. Manchmal ist er sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob sie wirklich befreundet sind. Oder ob sie eben nur manchmal, in ausgewählten Phasen Olivers, relativ viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>End of May or early June</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>This picture-perfect afternoon we share</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Drive the winding country road</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Grab a scoop at À La Mode</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>And then we're there</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du mir auch.“ Percy spricht manchmal zu leise, wenn er eigentlich gar nicht gehört werden will. Aber Oliver hat gute Ohren und er lächelt, als hätte er Percys Gemurmel bestens verstanden. Seine Ohren fühlen sich ganz heiß an und er ist froh, dass seine Haare gerade ein bisschen zu lang sind, sodass man nur mit Mühe seine Ohrläppchen erkennen kann. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Meinst du, es ist irgendwo anders so schön wie in Hogwarts?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Klar.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Dass du dir da so sicher bist… ich kann’s mir einfach nicht vorstellen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Vielleicht habe ich einfach das bessere Vorstellungsvermögen?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ha!“ Oliver lacht auf und Recht hat er. Percy ist nicht gerade das, was man sich typischerweise unter einem fantasiebegabten, kreativen Menschen vorstellt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>An open field that's framed with trees</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We pick a spot and shoot the breeze</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Like buddies do</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Quoting songs by our favorite bands</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Telling jokes no one understands</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Except us two</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>And we talk and take in the view</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na ja, ihr wohnt ja auch auf dem Land, da ist es bestimmt auch schön. Ich habe einfach so gar keine Lust, den Sommer in Birmingham zu verbringen. Es ist einfach nur… staubig. Und bestimmt wird es wieder viel zu warm.“ Oliver trägt ein T-Shirt und scheint sich darin richtig vorzukommen, während Percy sogar einen dünnen Pullover anhat und sich trotzdem die ganze Zeit über ärgert, dass er keine Jacke mitgenommen hat. Der Himmel mag zwar blau sein, doch das ist ein trügerisches Blau. Es ist nicht so warm. „Vielleicht bin ich ja auch in allen Fächern durchgefallen. Dann kann ich noch ein Jahr hierbleiben.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„So ein Quatsch. Du hast mindestens fünf UTZs, wahrscheinlich sogar sechs.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja… na ja, ich würde nicht darauf wetten, dass ich Professor Tofty diesmal so überzeugt habe. Er war schon vor zwei Jahren ganz und gar nicht angetan von meiner <em><span class="user_italic">Haltung</span></em>.“ Oliver imitiert die Stimme des uralten Prüfers, der immer so klingt, als bräuchte er dringend ein Hustenbonbon. Oder eine heiße Tasse Tee.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>All we see is sky for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We let the world pass by for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Feels like we could go on for forever this way</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Two friends on a perfect day</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hast du gar keine Angst?“ Percy fliegt nicht einmal halb so gerne wie Oliver, deswegen sitzt er auf der Tribüne und sieht dabei zu, wie Oliver immer wieder irgendwelche Loopings macht und in Kreisen um ihn fliegt. Und ihn dabei anbrüllt, damit Percy ihn auch gut hören kann.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Doch, aber ich habe eben auch Pläne.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja… ja… stimmt, das Praktikum. Wann geht das los? Im August?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Juli.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Scheiße, dann hast du ja gar keine Sommerferien.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja… na ja, wir haben doch jetzt eh wochenlang nichts zu tun. Die Prüfungen sind durch, der Unterricht ist ein Witz… wir haben eigentlich schon Ferien, nur dass wir halt hier sind.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du solltest ein Buch schreiben. <em><span class="user_italic">Wie ich so tue, als hätte ich Ferien, während ich für Professor McGonagall zehn Zoll lange Aufsätze schreibe</span>.</em> Das wird ein Bestseller, ich spür’s.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>We walk a while and talk about</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>The things we'll do when we get out of school</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Bike the Appalachian trail or</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Write a book or learn to sail</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Wouldn't that be cool?</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sie will ja nur, dass wir wissen, wie man sich vernünftig bewirbt.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja… aber… ja, doch, doch, du hast schon Recht. Aber Ferien sind dann doch was anderes.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na ja, wenn du dich um einen normalen Job bewerben würdest, dann müsstest du in deinen Ferien auch Bewerbungen schreiben, also… es ist vielleicht doch irgendwie akkurat?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du bist so ein Besserwisser, Perce, ehrlich… sei froh, dass die Klatscher so gut weggepackt sind.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>There's nothing that we can't discuss</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Like girls we wish would notice us but never do</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>He looks around and says to me</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>And I say, "Me too"</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich kann dir immer noch Hauspunkte abziehen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich weiß… ich weiß, genieß die letzten Tage an der Macht.“ Oliver legt einen dreifachen Looping hin. „Was ist eigentlich mit Penny?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sie heißt Penelope.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Weiß ich doch, weiß ich doch… also, Penelope?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was soll mit ihr sein?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na, wolltest du nicht nochmal vernünftig mit ihr reden? Bevor sich eure Wege auf ewig trennen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>And we talk and take in the view</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We just talk and take in the view</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Perce?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ignorierst du mich gerade?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich denke nach.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Worüber.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wie ich dir verständlich erklären kann, warum ich mit Penelope nichts zu klären habe.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Also wenn das so schwer zu erklären ist, dann ist es vielleicht auch gelogen. Sagt meine Mum immer. Die Wahrheit ist nämlich eigentlich für jeden halbwegs vernunftbegabten Menschen verständlich.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Deine Mum ist eine Idealistin.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Kann sein. Ich werd’s ihr ausrichten.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>All we see is sky for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We let the world pass by for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und so einfach ist das alles nicht.“ In Olivers Welt sind die Dinge meistens sehr einfach, das hat Percy nach annähernd sieben Jahren dann doch begriffen. Und er weiß, dass es eigentlich nur drei kleine Worte bräuchte, um sich verständlich zu machen, aber so richtig will er das dann auch gar nicht sagen. Es ist zu früh, zu spät, einfach nicht der richtige Moment. Das hier ist ein guter Tag. Ein Tag, den er nicht ruinieren will, denn es geht ihm nicht anders als Oliver: Er wird das hier auch vermissen. So einen Sommertag in Hogwarts, den werden sie nicht einfach so wiederkriegen. Außer sie werden rein zufällig beide Lehrer und kehren an die Schule zurück. Aber da sieht Percy sich nicht – und Oliver noch viel weniger. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Aber… das mit euch ist durch, oder?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sehr durch.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hättest du dann was dagegen, wenn… boah, ich komme mir so scheiße vor, aber wäre das okay für dich, wenn ich mal mit ihr reden würde? Ich… ich finde sie irgendwie süß und ich wollte sie mal fragen, ob sie vielleicht mal mit mir ausgeht.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>All we see is light for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>'Cause the sun shines bright for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Like we'll be alright for forever this way</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Two friends on a perfect day</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Alicia?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja… na ja… nicht so richtig. Also Alica ist auch toll und alles, aber ich glaube, wir haben uns nicht so viel zu sagen. So auf die Dauer. Und Penelope… sie ist clever. Sie ist genauso clever wie du und mit dir kann man sich ja auch stundenlang unterhalten, ohne dass es langweilig wird… wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, du wärst meine erste Wahl, aber so… vielleicht ist Penelope ja die Richtige.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Soll ich irgendetwas zu dieser Logik sagen?“ <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Bitte.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es bricht ihm das Herz. Es bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen, zu wissen, dass Oliver zu solchen Gedankenspielen fähig ist. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>And there he goes</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Racing toward the tallest tree</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>From far across the yellow field I hear him calling</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>"Follow me"</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>There we go</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Wondering how the world might look from up so high</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Perce?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Denkst du wieder nach oder ignorierst du mich jetzt doch? Ich wollte nicht… oh Mann, ich wusste, dass das jetzt scheiße war. Ich wollte nicht scheiße sein.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du bist nicht scheiße, Oliver.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Aber ich hab dich in eine blöde Situation gebracht. Wenn sie dir noch was bedeutet, dann ist das cool. Ich… ich werde nichts machen.“ Oliver landet elegant am anderen Ende der Tribüne und schultert seinen Besen routiniert. „Sorry.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>One foot after the other</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>One branch then to another</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>I climb higher and higher</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>I climb 'til the entire</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Sun shines on my face</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Und du musst mich eigentlich auch gar nicht um Erlaubnis bitten. Wir sind ja schon seit letztem Jahr nicht mehr zusammen und ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht, also… ja, frag sie einfach. Mach einfach.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Zu lange.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Eben. Ich merke, wann du mich anlügst.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich hätte aber wirklich kein Problem damit, wenn du sie fragen würdest, ob sie mit dir ausgeht. Wenn du sie Penny nennst, dann hast du sowieso nicht den Hauch einer Chance.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Besten Dank für den Tipp vom Profi.“ Oliver zögert, aber dann grinst er. „Werde ich beherzigen.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>And I suddenly feel the branch give way</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>I'm on the ground</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>My arm goes numb</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>I look around</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>And I see him come to get me</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>He's come to get me</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>And everything's okay</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hey… Percy?“ Der Zug ruckelt und er sieht sich schon fallen. Aber er hält sich an der Tür eines fremden Abteils fest und dreht sich ganz souverän um. Auf dem Mittelgang steht Penelope, an deren Abteil er vorbeigekommen sein muss.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hey. Was gibt’s?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nichts eigentlich… ich wollte dir nur einen schönen Sommer wünschen. Und viel Glück bei deinem Praktikum. Das wird bestimmt toll.“ Die Zusage vom Ministerium ist bereits im letzten November bei ihm eingetroffen. Als die Beziehung von Penelope und ihm noch in den letzten Zügen gelegen hat.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Danke, Penelope. Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Sommer. Und… ja, viel Erfolg bei allem, was du so vorhast.“ Im Herbst sind ihre Pläne für die Zeit nach dem Abschluss – sprich: die Gegenwart – noch nicht besonders konkret gewesen, aber weil sie auch niemand ist, der einfach nur rumhängt und nichts tut, wird sich daran sicherlich etwas geändert haben.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>All we see is sky for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We let the world pass by for forever</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Danke… ich fange im Oktober in Cambridge mit meinem Studium an. Magisches Recht.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Cool.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Vorausgesetzt ich bestehe die Aufnahmeprüfung im September… aber ich habe schon ein paar Bücher bestellt und angefangen zu lernen. Damit ruiniere ich mir zwar meinen Sommer, aber das wird es wert sein.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Bestimmt… also du packst das schon. Ich glaub an dich.“ Auf ihrem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus, das ihn daran erinnert, warum er mal dachte, dass Penelope die Liebe seines Lebens sein könnte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
    <strong>All we see is light</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>'Cause the sun burns bright</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>We could be alright for forever this way</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>Two friends</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>True friends</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong><span></span>On a perfect day</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich glaube auch an dich, Percy.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>